story-telling in the rain
by Wonders of Chocolates
Summary: The rain pours down and you hurried inside a nearby cafe to take shelter. As you entered, you saw a certain blonde girl sitting alone in a corner, spacing out of the window. You decided to sit next to her (for your own good reasons) and she tells you a rather 'interesting' tale. Might as well just listen to her life story while waiting the rain to cease down...


**SUMMARY:** The rain pours down and you hurried inside a nearby cafe. You helped yourself with a cup of skim latte and saw a certain blonde girl sitting alone in a corner, spacing out of the window. You decided to sit next to her (for your own reasons) and she tells you an interesting tale that might lead down to her own personal problems. Might as well just listen to her life story while waiting the rain cease down...

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

It started raining, huh? I never really liked the rain... but I guess it did give me a great defence from doing my brother's supposedly chores (that he forced me to do it). If I'd catch a cold from being trapped under the pour doing his work, I'd blame him to my parents for being so lazy. And after I threaten him threatening me, he quickly whooshes off to doing his household tasks. As I enjoyed the scenery of him slaving around, laughing at his pathetic face and enjoying myself with a large bucket of popcorn; my mom called.

So, my mom asked, "Rin, is the house under good condition?" and I was like, "Yeah, it is! And it's all because of Kagamine Rin's hard work in keeping the house safe; including handling her own elder brother!" There was, like, a quiet line for a sec until mom finally snapped from her thoughts. "Did Rinto do his chores I told him to?" she asked suspiciously. I eyed him busying himself at the kitchen from across the room and smirked evilly. "No, no he did not – Not until I told him to." I was _about_ to say that other half but mom cut me off, telling me that she and dad will be home by five minutes.

Rinto had a lot of explaining that evening but my parents didn't buy any of his excuses. And that was all part of my brilliant revenge for him stealing my videogames. I'm gonna tell 'ya this, revenge tasted sugary SWEET.

This'd probably give you a bad picture of me so I'm going to change the topic before you try to speak me off of my personality or something.

So, there was one time during a rainy night, I had a dream; a dream so _amazing_ it'll burst your eyeballs hearing it (quite a contrary, yeah?). Anyhow, this dream has me in it (obviously) and also Len; lots and lots of Len. No, not because the 'number' of Len is big or humongous but well, like, every single time the 'me' inside the dream shifts 'her' gaze onto somewhere, 'he' is always _there_, standing there, like, staring at _me_. Just staring at me with a look on his face, like when a creepy tall slender guy wearing a black suit caught you wandering around the woods... Just that, the guy doesn't have a face, but you get the idea.

Yeah.

It felt so messed up because it feels like I'm obsessed over him – which I'm _not_. And that the 'me' actually likes 'his' gaze hovering over my body, it's even more messed up!

Oh, how did I know the 'me' liked the 'Len' gazing at me? Because I, truthfully, also liked it; those beautiful blue crystal eyes piercing through my beating heart, it felt like waves of electricity called lust are pleasuring my soul; it fills up my need of him, wanting him to look at me and only me, _loving me_... Nah, I'm just kidding. It's because, well, there's this awkward situation when, well – um, I woke up from the dream, and I felt hot. Hot, I tell you. Not that 'sexy' hot, what I mean is in 'temperature-wise' hot, yeah. That hot. Oh, and all those sweat all over my body and my bed sheets being sticky and wet; it was really _gross_.

I mean, _really_? Does my conscious really like him that much? Why must I have that kind of... illegal dream? (It's not really illegal, I just felt like being all dramatic; but who knows.)

But maybe, just maybe, the dream is some sort of a sign, as in, a _really_ important sign? Like, it's a sign of fate between Len and me? Or it might just be an influence from my dear friends, I don't know.

Well, yeah, it's not as if I like him – as in like 'like' him, no, I'm his _best friend_ – but, well, it's more of an innocent crush that I have when Len and I were cute little toddlers and he kind of saved me from being grounded by my parents. But at last, gave his own self trouble by _his_ parents. Then, after a few years, he grew up into a fine young man and got a girlfriend that's a thousand times better and prettier than me and I have no choice but to throw away my unrequited love. And since that day, I have been crying and eating oranges out of depression throughout every minute of my life until the day I found someone more worthy for me.

At first I doubted it would happen but then, miracles happened. It's a long and slow progressing story and I don't feel like telling you right now. It's just a waste of time.

Okay, I lied. I don't have a crush on him and that said episode actually happened only two years ago _and_ Len doesn't even have a girlfriend yet (he's still sexy, free and single). It went on simply simple.

So, I was bored and stuff on that one particular day two years ago because I seriously don't have anything to do. I actually wanted to play my video games the whole day but like I had told you, my brother stole them and locked them along with himself inside his room, being the shitty brother he is. So instead, I sneaked out of my house without getting any permission from my parents and all (because they'd give me a long lecture about my safety and the dangers of the outside world, even though I'm a grown fourteen year old) and I went to a place I didn't feel familiar with.

I don't know whether you get the meaning or not but it means 'I'm lost'. Yes, I got lost; ladies and gentlemen (even though it's just one _you_). I got lost inside my own neighbourhood that I have lived in for thirteen years and a half at that time. It's a world record – a lame one, at that.

So, yeah, moving along; I got all scared and those other normal stuff that happens when you're lost. And then, it suddenly rained. It was a sun shining day at first and then it freaking _rained_. It's like bad luck felt bored messing with other people's life and somehow passed by me being scared and all, he thought of making my day a whole lot more miserable. He sent a message to the God of rain and asked Him to pour down crates of big raindrops to make me drenched in the coldness and wetness of the dark outside world – and then it laughed at my pitiful unlucky self.

Under the loud sound of heavy downpour, I screamed "EFF YOU BAD LUCK! I'm sure there's someone even more reasonable to make fun off! But you just HAVE to choose ME! You _ASS_!"

Yeah. So Len happened to pass by from buying groceries at the nearby store. And when he spotted me frozen like ice (more like 'shivering cold like a maniac'), he quickly took me to his place. And inside my head were thoughts that should've not been in there; for example – Len and I, a girl and guy, without any supervision because his parents are out working, alone together, with teenage hormones that might've been the reason if we ever 'made out' in a very dangerously _high_ level.

I'm sure you know what I was meaning to say, but we're not _that_ uncontrollable with our needs (not like those perverts – wait, forget what I said), our parents had taught us better.

So, when we reached his house, the warmth felt so invitingly _good_, I almost rolled onto the carpeted floor, wetting the fabric and acted as if I didn't do anything wrong. But I restrained myself (believe me, it was really tempting). But anyways, Len brought a towel and some blankets for me and also made me a mug of delicious hot cocoa. He took such great care of me; I wish he'd take over my brother's place (and that he also has the same features as my brother and me, I don't even care if he's a foster child or whatever! He could even be my own mirror image for all I care.).

It made me wonder why he still doesn't have a girlfriend, or maybe he still doesn't have a special person yet. Umm... nope! I'm pretty sure he's supposed to have a girlfriend by now. Or at least a cute little crush (then I'd use it as blackmail for my advantages). Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend. Then, he'd be my personal slave for the rest of his life and I'd gain world domination by using his charms to hypnotise people to bow down to me.

That would be so _awesome_ – I mean, awful. Yes, that'd be so _awful_. His too nice to be ordered around...

Okay, I admit that I most of the time commands him to do things and act like a bitchy chic around him, but hey! I'm still his loyal friend and I'm not going to betray him any time soon, probably.

_Probably_, mind you.

Don't blame me for being such an inconsiderate friend! Who knows, I might be desperate at that time and I have no other choice but toabandon him and run away for my own life. You just have to deal with it. Humans work that way, it's our nature. We say that we're loyal and all that shit BUT at our times of need, we'd eventually abandon our upmost loyalty towards them and dump them like the bitches we are.

Life's cruel, man... It's not as beautiful as how it used to.

Not that I'm saying being in wars and having a really low intake on food is _heaven_ but you get what I mean.

Right?

Even I'm disappointed at my own generation. (Though, I'm not questioning your view on life. People have their own opinions, right? We can't judge them; unless they'd done it wrongly, _yeah_) But, I suppose there are still those types of people who have nice hearts and would sacrifice themselves for their loved ones' sakes, unless they did it because they had always wanted to kill themselves and they had far enough of handling their own depressed life.

(I should really stop saying things that does not give any positive effects to the lives of people...)

Okay, still, would YOU abandon someone like Len when you only have limited options in a certain situation that might affect your _entire_ life-term? Yes or no? Well, unless you're a major creepy fan-slash-stalker of Len, I doubt you'd answer 'no'. Well, you might not know me or Len at all because, apparently, we're not famous international singers that had hit millions of views on our songs, nope, we're just normal high school students that lives down the street.

Yeah, how did we meet the first time, anyway? (We did meet before, right? You're just _really_ familiar, that's all) I mean, I'm a really forgetful person and all, so yeah. I'm sorry if our meeting is, like, one of your most precious meetings you'd ever had in your whole entire life – yeah, I'm sorry.

...

Wait – wait, um... What was I talking about earlier? Before I even talked about the whole 'abandon Len or not' question. Hah... ha... I forgot what I was saying, umm...

This is awkward...

So, how's life going for you? Was it good? No?

...Okay! Well, this is my chance to change the topic, then! I'm pretty sure the previous topic is really lame, anyway, so there's no use telling anything about it! Ha ha! It was probably about my parents trying to find me because I suddenly vanished from home and grounded me for being alone with a boy at his place but Len said it was his fault and then – Oh.

...

...

Yeah, just as I thought, it was a lame tale.

...Ahem.

So, yeah! Have you ever tried making up your whole life story? Like, it features you and everyone that has relations with you and maybe including your imaginary prince charming as your hero in your distress. But instead of your normal _boring_ teenage life, you added more _plot_, more _drama_, more _romance_, and more _cheesiness_. Yeah, it was fun. I once told the whole story to my best girl friend, Miku, during free period and she sweetly said,

"I'm sorry, sweetie but... You shouldn't waste your whole life like that."

And she smiled, weirdly-like. Maybe to other people it's not weird, but to me, it _is_.

Afterwards, I bitch-slapped her and ran outside of class as the lunch bell rang while laughing maniacally, leaving her to tears. And yes, I just made that one up. Why would I ever slap someone who actually _bothered_ hearing out my mind's creativity even though she didn't exactly liked it?

But still, I wished I'd slap her at that time or maybe started a riot with all my other classmates joining me and I'll shout "You have no right to shatter people's dreams, Hatsune!". Then she'll be _so_ embarrassed, she runs out of class. And it'd still end up with me laughing maniacally and her bursting into tears. Yeah, if you didn't get that I actually loathed Hatsune Miku, you just lost the game. (Yes!) I just don't understand why people at school like her so much, even Len likes her. That traitor, how dare he oppose my likings and disliking!

Yeah, that just reminds me of something... Len DID have a crush with someone – which is Hatsune, obviously – but because we just find out that she's a slut, I told him to let go of her and find someone more trustworthy; someone like Megurine-san or Gumi-chan. Other choices I _might_ accept of him dating with would be Ia-chan, Yuzuki-san, Iroha-chan and Meiko-senpai... and probably a lot of other options _accept_ for Hatsune and her cliques. (I don't really care whether he follows along my tastes because he has his own brain to think things through; but might as well add something)

But then again, he doesn't _exactly_ told me whether he had a crush on her or not, but come on; what kind of guy could resist that Hatsune chick's charms? Even the taken ones might still turn their heads backwards just to smell her scent as she walks pass them. Then they'd meet her privately and flirt her with gushy and gooey romantic words, got into a not-so-secret relationship and 'got a room' together. When she's bored, she broke up with them. And then she realized that the guy she dated actually HAD a girlfriend but his girlfriend found out he's in relationship with Hatsune, that girl went into a breakdown state – but that Hatsune girl didn't even goddamn _care_. And the cycle will go round and round until she graduated high school. Or perhaps the cycle will go on and on until she's dead – I mean, when she already got wrinkles on her face.

Nonetheless, I can't believe those guys actually _still_ wanted to share a room together with her. I know because I've seen them gazing at each other 'passionately' after study session ended, lots of times. Not that I stalked them while they're in their... sexual activity, it's just that... rumours spread fast in my school. And I heard those guys asking her whether her parents are home or not at night. It was a mystery, though. Every time she's asked the same question, she'll always answer "No, they're on a business trip". It made me think that she locked her parents up in a room or maybe she killed them.

(Yup. Negative thoughts work greatly in times like this.)

Anyway, some of my _actual _friends had ushered me to hook up with him, more than once. They said to me that their 'girlfriend intuition' is saying he totally likes me and it was proved to be right through their 'observations'. And I was like; me and Len. Len and I. Best friends. The word 'like'. Hook up. Lovers. Rainbows and sparkles. Life would be a more beautiful place. All that _shit_. We've been best friends since forever and they told me I should hook up with him even though I'm clearly best-friend-zoned by him?

Len had always taken a liking in me, they said... What liars. Still, they're my friends! And friends would always joke on others, even if it's harsh.

Right? Because if it's not true then I'm never going to believe in life ever again!

Anyway, they told me Len likes me. I laughed it off making it look like a joke to me but they made this... really tight face and they look more serious than they're supposed to. And then, they said, "We just saw you hanging out with Len and we _observed_ the way he treats you. You should confess to him that you like him and just hook it up already. Everyone in school already knew you liked him ever since middle school". But I know for a fact that everyone in school refuse to accept me liking Len because of... certain reasons you'd probably would never understand. It's like an inside joke at school.

Oh! And they also added something before I took my leave.

"Plus, Len totally _wants _you! You should, like, totally invite him over to your house – inside your _bedroom_, in your _bed,_ at _night_ – sometimes."

And the funny thing was that I _always_ invite him over my house, inside my bedroom, huddled together inside the same bed, _sometimes_ at Friday nights, but usually around 5 o' clock. And instead of having that 'you-know-what', we played video games and watched movies, and that's even more fun and joyful than muttering our undying love together under those sweaty and awkward situations. No way am I doing that... that _activity_ that that Hatsune chick loves to do. _That_ one. (Wow, so many 'that's.)

Plus, I'm his friend! His _best friend_ for that matter! And don't you dare say it's just _nothing_!

I mean, take a look this way; you got together with your best friend that you had always rely on whenever you're upset or happy and became a happy couple for months long. But then suddenly, you guys got into a fight that you never had before, even when you're still _friends _you had never once fight. You got upset and all but there's no one for you to confess your feelings to because you just _broke up_ with the _once_ one and only _best friend_ you got for _life_. Even if you DID confess to your other friends, it's just not the same.

That's what best friends are for, someone trustworthy enough to let all of your feelings out in _details_. And MY best friend is Len and HIS best friend is me.

Wouldn't that be awkward?

Okay, if you 'think' it's not awkward, that probably means I didn't explain it clear enough. But I'm too lazy to repeat what I said earlier so...just, think about it for a moment.

...

...Um...

...

...Hah, life really is cruel...

Oh? What? – Oops! Did I just speak that out loud? Ha ha ha! Silly me, that was unnecessary! It was nothing, really! No need to be suspicious. I was just thinking about Len's future and what would I be doing by then... yeah... It was really nothing. But, since you already wore that suspicious look on your face... I guess I should just talk about it with you.

You know when... someone finally got together with another person they're destined to, they left the people they love behind their backs and lived together instead? Not that they don't love their family and friends anymore (duh) it's just that we might rarely see them after they married, moved to another city and got kids. And then, that person's loved ones would awfully miss that person because they couldn't spend more time like they used to.

Hmm...

Okay, that's just a small part of what I was thinking, truthfully speaking. The thing is... I just realized that I _don't_ want Len to date anyone after all. You know, the feeling when you're left by someone you're so close to, you'd miss him or her oh so terribly because they'd have no time for us, instead spent all his or her times with that person's partner (that I just mentioned earlier)? Yeah, that terrible feeling, I don't want it.

I know I'm being really selfish if I only wanted Len all to myself (even though I'm aware of it sounding wrong) but well... I'm just confused. Really confused. And I don't know _what_ I'm confused of.

...Maybe I actually _do_ like him?

Well... I don't know. I never had those 'symptoms' whenever I'm near him – my face blushing red, heart beating fast, stuttering nonsense, and all that ever happened in those animes. I'm just... chill, relaxed and was like "Yo, whaddup?". Yeah... maybe it's because I've known him for a long time and I'm already comfortable being around him, or I never actually had feelings for him... I don't know – I'm- I'm... Just plain confused all over! I'm confused...

Confused...

...

You know, you are the first ever person that I had ever talked about this topic to; and yet you're just a stranger that I just started talking to half an hour ago, probably. (I don't know! I'm only estimating the time... And I didn't wear a watch today.) You should consider yourself lucky because I never had the guts to start talking about love matters to anyone; even my own parents. Sure, they asked me stuff about relationships but... well, I'm not the type to be talking about love so freely?

I just wish things would be as they used to back when we're little. What I mean is that, well... Me and Len – No, Len and _I_ had been... more distant than usual lately. We used to be more casual and say everything that's in our head, literally _everything_, but now we're just... keeping secrets from each other; we keep most of the unwanted topics to ourselves. And you know what's bothering me? Keeping secrets from each other is NOT what best friends are supposed to do.

Well, Len probably didn't have anything to be kept a secret, I'm sure. Maybe I'm the one who's shushed up and piled with untold stories. And it's all because I _think_ I'm crushing on him. Stupid brain of mine; it's all because of you, thinking all of those stupid thoughts, I'm messed up. No wonder I had that creepy dream of Len staring at me. I could still feel his eyes on me and it's scanning down my every movement, and that's really, really messed up.

And... And no wonder my conscious liked it... because _I'm_ the one who liked it... So... Does that mean I DO actually like him? Whoa, WHAT? Wha – What did I just say? No, I – I shouldn't be! Like I stated before; I'm his _best friend_. B-because – well... urgh! Goddamnit! Go away paranoia! I'm a lot better if I don't have you lurking behind me and interrupting my once peaceful life!

...

...I think I should join counselling, I really think I should.

Hah, what do you think about my situation? Should I just accept my thoughts and close it down into a conclusion that I really do like him? Or forget all of these had ever happened and start a new life? Or hit myself on the head with a big rock, lose memory, live inside a mansion surrounded by trees in the middle of the woods, have strange-looking monsters lurking around and solve puzzles with a golden statue in my hand. And the faceless slender guy in the black suit (that I had mentioned before) stood in front of eyes and I blacked out. I'll completely forget my identity, everyone else's identity, Len's identity...

I'll forget Len...

Hmm... That thought made me both happy and sad at the same time. If I lose memories of him, maybe I could make up all of my mistakes and start over again. But if so, I wouldn't remember the fun times we'd share since childhood...

But... but...

Bah! I don't know how to exactly break it down into words so I'll leave it down to your own perspective. I'm sure yours would be interesting; you could write down your idea and convert it into a whole plot for a novel. And then, the book will be one of the top best-selling novels in the world and even have its own film. I'll pray for your success if you're planning on doing that; be sure to credit me for giving you an inspiration.

And you know what? This is not fun anymore. I'm supposed to talk about fun things to you if we ever wanted to be friends but instead I talked about all of my dramatic and pathetic love life. But I guess you like hearing love problems, right?

Right.

In any case, I'll continue with my sad, sad life.

So, as I had stated before, Len and I had been more distant lately. There's this one time after school during winter – it was Thursday, perhaps – Len accompanied me back home. We both live in the same neighbourhood; only, our houses are situated in different blocks, but his house is not far from mine so Len could just walk home by himself. Anyway, as we both walked side by side, we just... stayed silent the entire time. Len looked down at his feet while I turned my head to the left away from him.

I saw a puff of white air coming out of his lips from the corner of my eyes, he was sighing; but I still ignored him. As the awkwardness became thicker, he tried cutting through the atmosphere.

"So, was there anything that happened at school?" he asked, hesitantly yet hopefully.

I guess he expected me to answer with 'words' at that time but I only shook my head, still facing away from him like a total jerk I am. He sighed and frowned (from what my mind registered it to be), the silence continued on thickening. Deep within myself, I felt really, _really_ guilty and angry. So, I argued with myself – the same old habit whenever I felt like punching myself in the face.

At first I was like, 'Idiot Rin! Seriously, is replying really that hard for you, huh? Is it? I doubt it's not, yeah? Look at him now! LOOK AT HIM WITH YOUR PATHETIC BLUE EYES! He's all upset! You know you HATE it when he's upset! Go talk to him and cheer him up now!' and then I replied to my other self, 'Humph! It's none of his business to know about my life! It's not like I care about _anything_ that's happening around me! The only thing I MIGHT care about would be pop tart cats that learned how to fly in space and farting out double rainbows instead of one!' and then I felt stupid for thinking that.

But such stupidity fits me well. I'd rather be stupid for the rest of my life than suffer from paranoia and guilt.

Such feelings should DIE.

But I guess that's what makes the world go round – a sphere that goes round and round around the sun with the moon going round and round around it, as well as other planets... going round and round around the sun... But the moon is not exactly a planet... just that it goes round and round – Screw it. I don't care anymore.

I should kill myself and maybe I'll be reborn to another dimension as a real stupid.

Stuuuuuuupid.

Still, that doesn't have anything to do with the topic I talked about earlier. I just miss hanging out with Len like we used to! And – and if we're still friends, we'd both be stupid together! And life wouldn't be such awful pieces of garbage glued together to be an enormous sky-high ball of garbage rolling and crushing me like a road roller is flattening me down alive. A-And I don't even care whether the metaphor is completely the contradictory because I love road rollers; I just want my life to be back to normal!

My tears are running down my cheeks.

It felt warm.

Could you hug me, please? But if you find it awkward, it's okay; I was just asking. Yeah, it's all cool now, right? Hmm... Oh? What's that ringing sound – Oh! I'm sorry! My phone is ringing! Excuse me for a minute, okay?

...Oh. It's from Len.

...

Oh NO! What should I do? What should I do? S-should I accept this call or not? I don't know what to do! Err... umm... I... I should answer, you say? But– I don't know! I'm too scared! It's been such a long time and...! Okay, calm down, Rin. It'll be okay... Take a long deep breath and just say –

Hello?

...

Okay, okay – wait, WHAT? But – but... umm... Yeah, I know, but – Still, you...

_WHAT_? She did _what_?

...You've got to be kidding me, Len. _Seriously_?

Hah, _fine_. Okay. I'll meet you at five, okay?

Yeah. Bye, Len.

...

Darn that guy Len! He completely _blackmailed_ me just so that we could meet today! And he also _knew_ I'd procrastinate and make an excuse because I don't want to meet him and feel all awkward, and...

He really knows me well. That makes me kind of relieved.

But that still doesn't make me forgive him for blackmailing me by using the words 'dating' and 'Hatsune' together! Seriously, that guy knows how to make a person like me pissed off! And you know what else he just said? That teal-haired girl just asked him out a few minutes ago via phone. She asked him out. Through phone. _She_ asked him out. I mean; what the hell, Hatsune? Did she get brain damage after being inside a room with different guys each night? Usually, she'll be the one who's _asked _out, _not_ she's the one who's _asking _out.

Maybe I just controlled her head unintentionally by saying 'hit myself on the head with a big rock' and then she's gone _nuts_. Trust me; I said that a while ago. If you don't remember that line, you're more horrible at memorisation than me. Or maybe I suddenly got better at keeping memories; I don't know.

...I wonder what's going on inside that head of Len's right now, and what the meeting is all about. The only thing I could guess of now would be him asking about my well-being and why am I avoiding him lately. Typical Len. Being all brotherly when it comes to me being troubled. I guess I should start thinking of more excuses and back-up plans for when he wants to know the truth; my brain doesn't function very well when I'm really nervous, my words would all be twisted and comes out as... poop.

Poop.

Poop. Toot. Peep. Parp. Bleep. Beep-beep.

Pfft. Forgive me, I suddenly remembered something funny. There was that one day when I was writing an essay on Word, and I wrote down 'poop' (but, of course, I had to backspace it before I hand in my homework to my teacher, or that I'd fail). I got curious whether the word got synonyms for it or not and I got the following words I just randomly mentioned as the result. It was really funny. And when I spread the news to my family, all throughout dinner we could only laugh and every once in a while spat out chewed food and we'd feel grossed out when we saw the mess on the dining table.

Not to mention that my parents invited Len to join in for a family dinner, he practically laughed shamelessly at my brother for chocking on his meal. He was awesome for laughing at Rinto, really. And you couldn't believe how casual my brother was to accept his humility in front of an 'invited guest'. He only gave a light push on the shoulder and just laughed along with him, making jokes on him as comeback.

And we all laughed.

Yeah, we all treated him like one of our own family member. It was fun during those days.

Hey! Well you look at that! Hatsune just sent me a text. Let's see... she said '_Best of luck, Rin-chan!_' with a cute emoticon at the back. What? What did she mean by 'best of luck'? And when did I even get her number in my contact list? And her name in my contact list is 'Miku Hachune'? What the...? And she even called me by my _name_! What?

What?

I'm so confused.

Oh, another text is sent from her. '_You'll be having the most serious conversation ever at five. Be ready,_'... Wait, why did it end with a comma? Oh, another message is sent. '_...or you'll regret your choices for the rest of your LIFE_'_._

...Okay, now she's just being hellah creepy. Why did she send me these messages – is she trying to provoke me? Because she's certainly succeeding in creeping me out. And how the hell did she know about my meeting with Len? Did Len tell her? Why would he even tell her about this matter – shouldn't it be kept private? Or maybe she also took part in this meeting; but that doesn't make any sense at all! How is she involved with this... whatever this meeting is all about?

Don't tell me that Len actually decided to take things _seriously_ and chose Hatsune as his date – no, his _lover_... or his possible future _bride_? He does know that I'd just reject her as his date without a second of hesitation, right? _Right_?

Oh oranges everywhere...

The thought of Len and Miku happily married and having teal and blonde kids together, while I'm left alone on the sideways – dear God NO! Please don't let this happen! This'll be my whole entire life's nightmare if it actually happens! Meep. I don't want it. I really don't want it. If only I already had a boyfriend earlier, I probably wouldn't be so paranoid over this pathetic love... feelings. But the poor unfortunate guy I dated would probably break up with me just a day after we got together because I suck at love relationships so _much_.

Sigh... Hatsune sent me another text.

'_And by the way, it's almost five now._'

And my phone's clock says it's 4:46... Darn it! Why must time fly by so freaking fast when we're so busy worrying about other important stuff? People can't focus on two things at the same time or else their eyeballs explode; like when we set a house on fire. Exploding eyeballs. Not a pretty sight. _And_, humans are not superheroes that have super powers (that might've been more helpful in our everyday life), for citrus's sake! We can't handle _everything_ on our own and accomplish it like it's a piece of cake; or rather, an orange. Peeling the skin of an orange is easier than baking a cake. It's a fact.

Who invented that phrase, anyway?

At any rate, I'll have to end this conversation here. I have to go to the 'meeting' before they'd start doing something inappropriate or... _something_. Wish me luck. Oh, and by the way, don't tell anyone about _everything_ I had said to you, okay? I don't want people at school getting wrong ideas about me and spreading ridiculous rumours around.

Okay, I'll be going now. Hope we meet again someday! I'll tell you everything that'll happen during my meeting the moment our eyes clashed next time, it's a promise. If I ever forgotten about the promise, you are given permission to hit me on the head! Just tell me the reason whyyou hit me before I try getting my claws on you as comeback, okay?

See ya!

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Darn it! I forgot about the rain!

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE:** _Oh, don't mind me. I'm just staring at my laptop's screen like an idiot, totally not having any particular inspiration to write an actual story with an actual plot. I hope none of your eyeballs exploded because of this pathetic poop of a story. But well, this is my first VOCALOID story aaaaaaand well, I hope you enjoyed it (smiley face inserted here with nyan cats flying around). And yeah, I hope you didn't mind those 'unintended' words in between those lines (really sorry, couldn't help myself /shot). I also have this habit in making long sentences that goes on and on without stopping. (I love adding commas very much, thank you.)_

_By the way, this story was never planned out. I only wrote words that were inside my head and this whole thing was made and finished (this story's not _really_ random, now that I read it again). I'm actually quite surprised that I could link things from one paragraph to another. How is that even possible?_

_Yeah, and sucky title too... I'm sorry!_

_Derp-a-hepr._

**P/S:** What do you think would happen during the meeting and what was the purpose of it? (Truthfully, I don't know as well)

_Leave a review if you think it's worth your time._


End file.
